


Sister Act

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [151]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Adoption, Gen, Meanwhile On the Outside, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 21:05:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15252027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: Several years after repairing their friendship and getting out, Susie and Allison make a surprising discovery.





	Sister Act

**Author's Note:**

> Also safe: Wally, Sammy, Shawn, Thomas, Grant, Lacie

"Hey, are you OK?"

Allison just looked down at the ground, unsure of what to say to Susie.

"Remember when we realized that without dye in my hair, we look alike?" she finally asked.

Susie did--in fact, most of why the two women had fought was because she'd accused Allison of trying to steal her life when Joey arranged the switch. Fortunately, the two of them had long since patched things up, and had vowed to never let anything involving the studio come between them again. Not long ago, however, this startling fact had been revealed to their fellow Sillyvision Survivors (aside from Wally and Sammy, who already knew). Grant felt that the similarities were too numerous to be simple chance, so at his suggestion, the two had done a DNA test.

"Well...why don't you have a look?"

Allison held out a letter to Susie, who took it. Her eyes widened as she read it.

"Our DNA matches," she breathed. "We're...sisters."

Hastily, Allison led Susie to a chair. Sitting down heavily, the other woman stayed quiet for a few moments.

"We have the same parents," she finally said. "But we were raised apart, so at least one of us has to be a foster child." She looked up at Allison. "The parents who raised me...they never would have given up a child. But they would have adopted one."

"I'm adopted too," Allison said. "The whole reason I started dying my hair was because my foster parents are both brunettes--well, they were before they started going grey--and people kept staring at me since I was blonde."

"Bet that was annoying." Susie allowed herself a grin.

"It was."

"Oh, come on, you idiot!"

Hearing the shout from the other room where the boys were watching the game, Allison smacked her face.

"What a way to ruin the moment."

"Boys and their sports," Susie agreed. "Come on, sis. Let's go see how Lacie's doing with the grill."


End file.
